


Es Sam

by c123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Hurt, Hurt Dean, M/M, Pero se intuye fácilmente, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sam - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Wincest no explícito, Winchester - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c123/pseuds/c123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam le hace daño.<br/>Le miente. <br/>Sam le abandona, y pone kilómetros de distancia entre ellos.<br/>Sam está tan metido bajo su piel que duele.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Es Sam

**Author's Note:**

> Se me ocurrió esta idea viendo este vídeo(creo que sería una buena idea escuchar la música de fondo mientras leen): 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KqYbRsWxrWE&index=119&list=WL
> 
>  
> 
> Y simplemente vino a mi cabeza, y no pude evitar plasmarlo. Espero lo disfrutéis.

Sam le hace daño.  
Le miente.   
Sam le abandona, y pone kilómetros de distancia entre ellos.   
Desconfía de él.   
Prefiere a una maldita demonio antes que él.   
Antepone a todo el mundo a él.   
Sam está tan metido bajo su piel que duele. Tanto que es como si quemase.   
Le hace sentir ganas de arrancarse la piel, aunque sabe que está tan profundamente enterrado en él que no lograría nada. Como mucho lograría dejar su cuerpo más descubierto, más sensible a sus efectos.   
Sam hace que sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas, y se sienta como un niño cuando no puede evitar llorar desconsolado.  
Sam le hace sentir mareado.  
Hace que su pecho se apriete hasta sentir que se ahoga.  
Hace que quiera dejarlo abandonado en una gasolinera y empezar a vivir una vida de verdad.  
Y hace que su pecho duela de sólo pasársele por la cabeza.  
Sam logra que tenga que ir a un bar a emborracharse y desfogarse con alguna camarera para tratar de olvidar todo; la mierda de vida que tienen.  
Sam hace que su piel arda; y Dean se sienta mareado, sin aliento, hasta el punto de que su estómago se retuerza y las nauseas amenazan con subir por su garganta.  
Impide que Dean pueda cerrar los ojos por un merecido descanso sin miedo a que cuando despierte ya no esté ahí.  
Hace que Dean esté constantemente asustado que que vuelva a abandonarle.  
Hace que Dean sienta miedo a estar sólo.  
Hace que esté preocupado por él: por que le hieran -emocional o físicamente-; que le rompan el corazón; que él mismo haga algo mal y salga herido por su culpa.  
Sam hace que Dean tema muchas cosas, pero sobre todo hace que tenga miedo de sí mismo; a lo que él mismo es capaz de hacer.  
Le hace sentir tantas cosas, que da miedo.   
Le hace sentir enfermo.  
Hace que sus rodillas tiemblen y le den ganas de agacharse y esconderse en un rincón.  
Hace que se sienta exahusto. Derrotado.  
Sam posee demasiado poder sobre él, y sabe que de ninguna forma puede ser sano.  
Sam le hace sentir demasiadas cosas malas. Cosas que no debería sentir. Cosas que sabe que no están bien.  
Son demasiados los motivos por los que debería dejarlo y alejarse de él. Y nadie podría culparlo por ello.  
Pero entonces Sam le mira. Y tantas cosas malas que le hace sentir, también provoca que sienta cosas buenas, demasiadas. Cosas que hacen que su pecho se sienta cálido.  
Entonces Sam sonríe, y eso basta para hacerle sentir vivo.   
Por que por mucha mierda que haya en sus vidas, y aunque esta les llegue hasta el cuello, eso es más que suficiente.   
Aunque su pecho duela, y su piel arda con el deseo de más. De lo que podría ser.   
Y es que ver como su rostro se ilumina -al igual que sus ojos que parecen brillar-, y los hoyuelos en sus mejillas aparecen hace que respirar valga la pena, aunque sea de forma entrecortada, angustiada.  
Le hace creer.  
Le mantiene en pie.  
Sam logra que quiera seguir vivo.  
Porque por muchas cosas malas que tenga, sigue siendo Sam. Y sólo eso es suficiente. Es más de lo que merece.


End file.
